


Cryuff Turn

by lextenou



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Explicit Consent, F/F, Implied Consent, Inspired by Real Events, Lesbian Olivia Lennox, Lesbian Viola Hastings, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Viola Hastings is quite happy with her level of adulting. Great job with great pay, a hot one night stand who sends the best sexy Snapchats, a fantastic apartment. Now if she could just get her boss, Ms. Lennox, to stop trying to set up a date with her daughter, everything would be aces. Though it probably would have been a good idea for her to actually get the name of that incredibly hot one night stand. Ah, well. It's not like that would come back to bite her on the ass.





	Cryuff Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/gifts).



Viola Hastings sighed and stretched out her arms and legs, her toes curling in her sheets as she roused herself to full wakefulness. Her lassitude lingered deliciously over her limbs and she grinned at the ceiling. 

She'd gotten another great selfie snap the night before. 

There was something about those gorgeous curves that did it to her every time. Something that she really didn't care to examine much. It didn't really matter, anyway. Livvybear was cute, but not relationship material, not after how they'd met. 

It had been two months ago. Viola had just started her first big job out of college. Adulting win - she'd scored a job in her field, at a livable wage, and was surrounded by people who weren't entirely awful. She'd felt so good at the conclusion of her first week, she'd elected to hit up the gay bar near her house. Illyria wasn't a huge place, but it served a mean cocktail. Their tiki nights were regularly featured in the free weekly paper, and the gays flocked like mad. Viola had dressed to catch the eye of a hottie, and she had definitely done that. She'd have to see about trying out the fitted button down and jeans look again, if the way that Liv - had her name been Liv? - had been all over her on the dance floor.

It hadn't been hard to spot the woman. Her blonde ponytail had moved with the beat of the music, her hips swaying. Her lip had been captured between her teeth when Viola had caught her first glimpse of her features and no one had any right being that hot when mussed. She'd abandoned her drink and joined her target on the dance floor, embracing the freedom of anonymity that came from neither knowing nor caring who anyone was. 

Hooded eyes had met her own and a wicked grin had split Liv's face. Their bodies had pressed together beneath the swirling, flashing lights of the dance floor, and Viola hadn't felt at all bad to have that sexy smirk directed at her. 

They'd danced for a couple songs, their hips pressed solidly together, before Viola had leaned forward and placed a kiss to the edge of Liv's mouth. She could feel the gasp against her lips as she pulled back, then a hand curled around the back of her neck and drew her back in, forcing their mouths together in a torrid kiss. 

When she'd pulled back again, her breath came panting and she'd nuzzled against Liv's ear. 

"Wanna get out of here?"

A low, dark chuckle sounded next to her ear. "You nearby?"

"Around the block." 

"Yes." Liv had pulled her in for another kiss, her hands sliding down over Viola's back until she slid one hand into the back pocket of Viola's jeans. 

The walk through the darkened neighborhood was peaceful, muffled shouts and distant sirens forming the backdrop to their journey. Viola had hesitated briefly before sliding her hand into Liv's. Their linked hands had formed their connection, then Liv had stepped slightly closer and slid her other hand around Viola's bicep, pulling Viola's arm flush against Liv's side. Viola had swallowed roughly, feeling the entirely unsubtle press of Liv's breast against her arm. 

By the time they'd reached her apartment, Viola's blood had rushed to her head, her cheeks flush and palms itching to run over the woman next to her. Her key had decided to not be a bitch for once and they slammed into the apartment quickly, the door shutting with a forceful click. Liv grabbed her shoulders and pushed Viola back against the door, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Viola barely remembered to flick the lock before tugging at Liv's clothes, her own shirt being unbuttoned with trailing kisses pressed against the exposed skin. By the time they reached her bedroom, her jeans hung loose around her hips, and Liv's jeans were unfastened. Viola slid her hands beneath the line of those sinfully tight jeans, her hands cupping the smooth skin beneath. 

Liv pushed her away and grinned, her hands pushing her jeans down and exposing the long line of her legs. Viola stared with unabashed hunger, her thumbs hooking over her own jeans and shoving them down her legs. Liv relaxed back on the bed, her barely there panties accentuating her nudity. Viola crawled up over the bed, her knee slotting between Liv's thighs, so close she could feel the heat radiating from her companion. Viola pressed a line of kisses down Liv's neck, running her tongue over the corded muscle that stood out in stark relief as Liv turned her head to allow Viola more room. 

She slid downward, her mouth and hands embracing Liv's breasts, drawing muted gasps from the woman beneath her. Her tongue swirled around one nipple as she asked, "Do you mind if I go down on you?"

Liv let out a breathless laugh, her fingers digging into Viola's shoulders. "God, no. Please."

Viola chuckled lowly and reached over to her nightstand, quickly yanking the drawer open and grabbing a dental dam. She nipped at Liv's breast and grinned up at the woman as she tossed her panties aside. "Safety first."

Liv ran a hand through her hair and smiled at Viola's fumbled tearing open of the packet. Viola pressed more kisses against Liv's ribs, sliding down her body until she lay between Liv's thighs. She inhaled deeply, grinning to herself at the obvious scent of Liv's arousal. Maybe if they decided to do this again, they could share their histories and Viola could make sure she wouldn't catch anything if she ran her tongue through Liv's wetness unprotected. For now, she shoved the thought aside and spread the ultra thin latex against Liv's pussy, holding it in place with her fingers. 

She leaned in and ran her tongue just over the tip of Liv's clit, pressing against the latex. Her mouth and nose filled with the combating aromas of the dental dam and Liv's own alluring scent, making Viola's head spin every time she inhaled. The quiet groans from the woman beneath her were definitely more than enough to encourage her to continue, and she buffeted the throbbing bundle of nerves at the apex of Liv's strong thighs. She swirled her tongue lower, pressing into Liv's entrance slightly, creating a pressure that made a shuddering sigh resound in Viola's bedroom. One deliciously strong and manicured hand tangled in Viola's hair, fingernails scraping against her scalp every time her tongue flicked against Liv's clit. 

Fuck, this woman was hot. 

Maybe another time, Viola could have her tongue on her clit and sink her fingers deep inside at the same time. 

Viola gently sucked on Liv's clit, her lips creating suction around the sensitized bundle. Liv's thighs slammed against Viola's shoulders and she let loose with a strangled shout, her back arching as her muscles quivered beneath Viola's touch. Softening her pressure, Viola gently brought Liv down, allowing her to relax against the bed before the dental dam was pulled away, the wetness beneath causing parts of the latex to reluctantly dislodge. 

Tossing the latex away, Viola slowly kissed her way up Liv's body, her lips pressing against the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist, the gentle curve of her stomach, until she again reached those delectable breasts. Liv's hands raised shakily from the bed, running over Viola's slimly muscled shoulders before pulling her up for another heated kiss. 

Viola grinned to herself and trotted into her shower, the memory of her first time with Livvybear having served as a better jolt than a cup of coffee. The rest of that night had been similarly invigorating. After a few more rounds, Liv had passed out, with Viola following close behind. In the morning, she'd been gone, and Viola had a new friend request on Snapchat. A post it left on her nightstand had declared that it had been fun, with a winking emoji drawn next to the scrawled handwriting. 

Overall, a deeply pleasant experience.

Today, she had brunch with her boss. The informal meeting was to further discuss Viola's work, determining her continued success at the company. Ms. Lennox was a fair taskmaster, keen of mind and skill, and not one to let potential pass her by. Possibly the oddest thing was that, for the last few weeks, Ms. Lennox had been dropping strong hints that she wanted Viola to date her daughter. She wasn't entirely certain what that might entail, but regardless, it wasn't what Viola was looking for. It wasn't like she could just say that to Ms. Lennox though. Sorry, boss, I can't date your daughter, I'm having way too much fun with the woman I had a one night stand with who keeps sending me fucking hot snaps. 

Viola sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It would be a good day. It would. She'd get through this brunch, again try to not offend her boss by outright refusing to date her daughter, and try not to think of how badly she wanted to feel Liv beneath her again. 

She could do this. 

The place that Ms. Lennox had selected for brunch was small and trendy, the cocktail menu displaying at least four different kinds of Bloody Mary, seven juices for mimosas, and a plethora of brunch concoctions, including one creatively called a "hangover cure" that was shaken with egg whites. Viola almost rolled her eyes at the blatant attempt at marketing, until she spied the menu. Then, her mouth just watered as she perused the varied options. Maybe a smothered breakfast burrito...

"Ah, excellent. Viola, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Olivia." 

Viola raised her head and almost choked on her own tongue. 

Sliding into a chair between them was the woman she'd been idly daydreaming about since she'd woken. Apparently her name really was Liv. 

"Nice to meet you." Viola gave a weak smile, and tried very hard not to remember just how those breasts that were demurely hidden behind a nice floral sundress felt against her skin. 

"Pleasure's all mine. My mother's been telling me all about you."

Viola laughed shortly, her fingers clutching at her menu. It really should be more than just one big sheet. Like maybe a small booklet or something. That'd definitely offer her a better grip. Then maybe she might be able to stop thinking about how hard she was holding it, because if she held it any tighter, it would fold in half. 

Their conversation stuttered at first, with Viola actively having to remember not to stumble over her words. Olivia excused herself to the restroom after they gave their orders. Viola wasn't sure if chicken and waffles would be good enough for her today, but dammit, she needed the comfort food. 

"Olivia will be coming into the office for the next couple weeks." Ms. Lennox sipped at her water, watching Viola with a sharp eye. Viola was pretty sure that her trembling had been caught. "She'll be working with Legal." 

"Okay. Do you need me to do anything?"

Ms. Lennox waved a hand dismissively. Viola almost jumped at the vibration of her phone in her pocket. "She knows her way around." Ms. Lennox leaned forward and smiled. "She's smart, like you. I've told you, you two have a lot in common."

_Oh, if only you knew, Ms. Lennox, just how much Olivia and I have in common._

Viola took a sip of her own water, desperately ignoring the flutter in her belly as she desperately tried to think of something to say. 

"You should consider hanging out with her sometime." 

_Oh, I'm pretty sure that if we were alone together, the kind of hanging out we'd be doing would not be the kind you'd approve of, boss. ___

__Viola coughed into her napkin, clearing her throat. A hand brushed against her shoulder and she glanced up to meet Olivia's curious gaze directly. She tried very hard to ignore the flush that rose on her cheeks and gave a weak smile. Olivia quirked a brow and resumed her seat, engaging her mother in a quick rundown of her analysis of what she'd need for the upcoming project. Viola tried not to be enraptured by the conversation, listening with half an ear at the easy way Olivia dismantled some of the complex issues they were dealing with._ _

__Taking the opportunity, Viola snuck her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. She started at the small ghost icon in her notification bar._ _

__One new snapchat._ _

__She glanced over at the demure woman next to her, then clicked on the notification._ _

__Her phone screen filled with the sight of those glorious breasts, the cleavage mouthwateringly visible just above a bit of text. "Hi, Viola" stared at her, next to a kissyface emoji. Viola could not help the flush that took over her body. She locked her phone and shoved it back in her pocket, clearing her throat._ _

__Olivia turned her head, her gently inquisitive smile edging dangerously close to a smirk._ _

__"I was planning on going to the Mongol exhibit today, would you be free to join me?" Of all the things Viola expected to be said when or if she ever met Olivia again, that was not anywhere remotely near the top of the list._ _

__"Uh, I, sure?" Viola was thankfully saved from having to recover from her verbal idiocy by the arrival of their breakfast._ _

__Ms. Lennox smiled widely and stood. How had Viola missed that the woman hadn't actually ordered any food?_ _

__"I'll leave you two to it, then. Don't forget dinner tomorrow, dear." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "See you Monday, Viola."_ _

__"Bye..." Viola should really work on how weak being around Olivia made her. Maybe-_ _

__"Alone again at last." Olivia ran a finger through the blackberry reduction that decorated her plate, the dark liquid coating her fingertip. She sucked it off with a low hum of pleasure that sent heat rocketing through Viola._ _

__Viola reached out a hand and pressed her fingertips to Olivia's arm. "Don't." Fuck, she REALLY had to work on that. It was not meant to come out in a whimper._ _

__Olivia grinned at her, the demureness thinly hiding the wicked glint that danced in her eyes. "Not able to handle a bit of teasing?"_ _

__"Not from you." Fuck. Filters. Where were her fucking filters?!_ _

__Olivia reached a hand over and laid it atop Viola's, her smile softening. "How have you been?"_ _

__The waffle cut with delightful ease, the miniature wedges partnering well with the small strips of deep fried chicken. Viola dipped them in the maple syrup as she answered. "Pretty well. It's been a bit weird having my boss try to set me up with you."_ _

__Olivia laughed. "Imagine my surprise when she started chatting you up to me. I know way more about you then I ever expected to. Did you really tell Dinklage he looks like a East End mobster?"_ _

__Viola flushed again. "He surprised me! I wasn't expecting him to suddenly appear behind me out of nowhere in the dark!" She looked down at her plate, the tips of her ears heating at the embarrassment._ _

__"He does that to everyone. You're the first to call him on it." Olivia reached across the table, her hand touching at Viola's exposed forearm. A slow warmth spread through Viola's stomach. "You don't have to, and I'd completely understand if you said no, but I'd really like to have you inside me again."_ _

__Viola dropped her fork on her mostly empty plate, the rush of heat that filled her body overwhelming everything else. Her free hand shot up, thankfully catching their waiter. "Can we get the check please?"_ _

__The waiter smiled at them and shook his head. "Your friend already took care of it. Did you need any refills or boxes?"_ _

__"No. No, thank you. It was great."_ _

__"Thanks! Have a great rest of your day!"_ _

__Viola gave him a brief smile before reaching out a hand to Olivia. "Shall we?"_ _

__Olivia's eyes smoldered with a heat that fairly burned along Viola's skin. "Let's. Did you drive?"_ _

__"Yes." They strode from the restaurant, Viola trying not to stumble over her own feet. "Your mom had told me a lot about you, too. You're...you're really impressive."_ _

__Olivia gave a lilting laugh. "Just doing what I can." She slid closer to Viola, her arm encircling Viola's waist. "And hopefully I can be doing you shortly." Olivia let out another laugh at the flush that colored Viola's cheeks._ _

__When they reached the car, Olivia pushed Viola's hips against the rear passenger door, then slid her hands up over Viola's shoulders. "I have been thinking about doing this since I saw you sitting in there." She tugged Viola's head down, their lips a scant breath apart. "I can't stop thinking about your lips."_ _

__With that final thought, Olivia pressed her body flush against Viola's and closed the final distance between their mouths._ _

__Viola had often thought about kissing the woman in her arms again. It had fairly haunted her for weeks, the illusory press of hips, belly, and breasts, the delectable stuttered moan that rumbled from deep within...Viola was decidedly happy that she had agreed to meet Ms. Lennox for brunch._ _

__Though she doubted Ms. Lennox had planned on her brunch being the catalyst that once again got Olivia into Viola's embrace._ _

__Viola pressed kisses along the underside of Olivia's jaw, her hands gripping at the slim hips before her. Soft conversation and the scuff of shoes on the concrete sidewalk sounded and she pulled back, resting her forehead against Olivia's as she drew in a shuddering breath._ _

__"Let's go."_ _

__Olivia's grin was downright salacious as she released Viola. They slid into the car without further incident, which Viola was grateful for - she wasn't sure why exactly, but something about Olivia was driving her crazy._ _

__It took a few minutes of driving before Olivia spoke again, her voice soft but assured as her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "When we met, I'd just started going out again after a bad breakup." Viola gave a short wordless hum of acknowledgement. "She insisted that she hadn't cheated. I didn't believe her." Olivia stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I got tested for everything under the sun." She inhaled deeply and released a loud sigh. "Thankfully, it came back clean."_ _

__"I requested a full panel when I went for my checkup, once my insurance kicked in. You're the only person I've been with since I got the green light."_ _

__Olivia smoothed her dress over her knee. "So, you're clean?"_ _

__Viola slowed the car to a halt at a red light, glancing across to the woman next to her. "Mmhmm. And so are you."_ _

__A low laugh sounded, and Viola didn't dare look as she heard Olivia shifting in her seat, the scrape of her dress against the cloth seat sound unnaturally loud beneath the thrumming of blood in Viola's ears. Hot breath ghosted against Viola's neck and she tried to restrain the shiver that shuddered through her body. "Until you get me dirty again."_ _

__Viola released a shaky breath and pressed her foot down on the accelerator. She was deeply grateful for how close her place was to the restaurant as Olivia laughed softly, her fingers tracing lightly over the back of Viola's hand. Her reserved parking spot loomed large before her, a beacon that fairly shone in her excessively horny daze._ _

__The mad rush from the car into her apartment was accomplished with regrettably few touches between them. Her tongue swept out to moisten her lips - fuck, had she used enough chapstick earlier? Hopefully she wouldn't taste too much like maple syrup. Unless Olivia liked that kind of thing, in which case, Viola would gladly invest in more. Maybe some rubber sheets or something to protect the mattress._ _

__The door clicked shut behind them and Viola once again found herself pressed against her own door. She was grateful that this time, there wasn't a car handle jutting into the middle of her back as she wrapped her hands around Olivia's waist, the soft flowing cloth of her dress dragging against the pads of her fingers. Their lips met in myriad kisses, dipping back and forth between soft and light to deeply distracting. It was during a latter type of kiss that Viola discovered that her hand had migrated to cup and massage one tight buttock, a fact she discovered primarily when Olivia had released a shuddering moan against Viola's lips._ _

__Embarrassment washed over Viola and she slid her hand back up to Olivia's hip. A breathless chuckle sounded between the kisses that Olivia was placing down the line of her throat. One of those teasing, delightful hands with those deliciously dexterous fingers traced down the line of her arm, gently caressing the tensed muscle of Viola's forearm before taking Viola's hand in her own. Her heart beat solidly against her ribs, every beat punctuating the progression of Olivia's movements. Viola felt every scrape of breath in her throat, harsh in the quiet hum of her apartment, as Olivia drew up their hands and, grinning, softly kissed Viola's knuckles._ _

__Their hands descended, low, lower, low until their combined fingers brushed against Olivia's inner thigh. The softness of the touch brought a wavering exhalation from Olivia's lips and a brief tightening of her free hand against Viola's shoulder. Olivia guided their conjoined hands back up, the radiant heat forcing Viola to bite down on her lip lest she release an embarrassing moan._ _

__Then Olivia slid her hand down, pressing Viola's fingers up further until they brushed against unencumbered wetness._ _

__"Fuck."_ _

__Raspy and hoarse, Viola couldn't restrain her ejaculation and tried to distract Olivia from whatever smart remark she might voice by slipping her fingers closer, deeper. She brushed lightly against that enticingly responsive clit before sliding further and then pressing inward._ _

__The grip at her shoulders tightened, Olivia's head thrown back to expose the length of her throat. Her lips hung parted slightly as her hips shifted to try and catch the slow thrust of Viola's fingers. The warm embrace of Olivia welcomed her, and the pads of her fingers scraped delicately against those clutching inner walls. The warmth and wetness that surrounded Viola drew her deeper, deeper, every movement awakening new reality before her. The catch of breath in Olivia's throat as Viola's fingers nestled within her, until her palm was pressed solidly against that sensitive nerve bundle._ _

__Her free hand slid up Olivia's back and she pulled their bodies flush, the leverage provided by being pinned against the door more than enough to bring Olivia's lust dazed gaze on her. Viola pulled her closer and whispered against her lips._ _

__"I want to watch you come knowing that I'm inside you."_ _

__The words she murmured thrilled through Olivia visibly, her eyes fluttering closed as her inner muscles clung tightly to Viola's fingers. Her hips rolled closer, the motion contorting Viola's wrist to an angle just shy of painful. Pressing ever so slightly deeper, her palm nudged against Olivia's clit as the tips of her fingers circled deep within, rubbing in a tease that drew a low, throaty moan from the woman in her arms._ _

__The million tiny reactions of Olivia's features shifted with each minute alteration of the direction, pressure, angle of Viola's fingers. Viola could still feel that thundering within her chest but its import paled before the secure grasp of Olivia around her fingers and the press of their breasts together, still fully clothed._ _

__The length of Olivia's arms slid around Viola's shoulders, her hands grasping tightly to the material of Viola's shirt as she buried her face against the heated skin of Viola's neck. The soft whimpers and pleading wordlessness of the panted breaths against her neck sent a frisson along Viola's spine and she slid her thigh between Olivia's, pressing the muscled length against the back of her wrist. With the additional leverage, the near constant grinding of Olivia's hips against her hand was given fresh impetus, the breathy nature of her soft cries turning desperate and demanding, though no less unintelligible._ _

__Viola kept her arm wrapped strongly around Olivia's back, holding them tightly together as Olivia's own embrace did, and curled her fingers slightly. The change was met with a driving thrust of Olivia's hips, the stuttering rhythm losing its cadence. Viola leaned heavily back against her door, her thigh pressing firmly upward and lending strength to her thrusts against the rolling hips until finally, Olivia's mouth latched against her shoulder, open and wet against the cloth of her shirt. The long, shattered moan sounded loudly beneath Viola's ear and she shuddered in sympathy, the spasming around her fingers responding with every flutter of her fingers._ _

__The grip on her shoulders would be painful had she less muscle, the trembling of the woman in her arms indicating just how far gone she was to the pleasure that Viola had brought her. Olivia tore her mouth from the dampened patch on Viola's shoulder, her mouth latching onto Viola's with a needy sort of desperation, her hand sliding up to tangle in the length of hair at the nape of Viola's neck. Their tongues met, each drawing a deep seated pleasure from the joining as the final remnants of wracking pleasure traced through Olivia's body. Throughout, Viola remained within her lover, relishing the sensation of being wrapped up in the woman who had chosen her._ _

__They broke apart and Viola slowly withdrew her fingers. The hitch in Olivia's breath matched the thumping of Viola's heart. Loathe as she was to pull from that delicious warmth that cradled her, she positively ached to know the flavor of her lover. She drew her hand upward, curling her fingers to protect the sacred flavor she craved from being rubbed away on their clothing. Olivia watched with a hooded gaze as the slickened fingers met Viola's lips and tongue. She slid them in, as deeply as they'd been within her lover, and savored the soft flavor that exploded across her senses._ _

__Olivia tasted better than she smelled._ _

__Every swipe of her tongue across her own fingers pulled the essence of her lover deeper within her and she embraced the sensation. It didn't much matter that it was new, or that it was her boss's daughter. It was Olivia, and that was enough. Viola pulled her fingers from her lips with a final swipe of her tongue and her eyes fluttered open to meet Olivia's._ _

__In the next moment, her hand returned to its favorite spot on Olivia's hip as she was against pressed back against the door by the force of Olivia's insistent passion. The barest touch of tongue had Viola's own darting forward to meet it, dancing together with the lingering flavor of Olivia's arousal tingeing their joining._ _

__They barely pulled apart, their lips nearly brushing as Viola spoke._ _

__"I want to see you again."_ _

__Olivia's fingers spread against the back of Viola's shoulder, her thumb pressed against the warm skin of Viola's neck. "I'd like that." Her hand curled around the back of Viola's neck. "More orgasms first."_ _

__The soft echoes of their mingled and free laughter followed them into the bedroom._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A Cryuff Turn is a soccer/football move "effectively executed when facing one way with the ball taking it with the inside of your foot through your legs and back the other way. When perfected the Cryuff Turn not only beats defenders but also remains in a position for you to maintain possession by keeping your body between the ball and the defender." Description from soccer-training-methods dot com.


End file.
